Romantic Night
by Namine1234567
Summary: Namine's love is so much for Roxas it's undifined in so many ways but when he comes back from a long time period she looks shared between their eyes are strong. Roxas and Namine's feelings grow more and more with every kiss shared.


Walking into the Roxas's dimlighted room was an instant relief for the poor blonde who just wanted to get away from all the stress of not only the organization, but of being used. Roxas recently switched into a bigger silver room where he decorated it with little candles on a small mantle to the left of his bed on the wall and one little candle on a side table right next to the bed to give the room a personal touch. The room gave a gentle touch of an orange romantic glow that reflected on Namine's face while leaning against the door as she breathed in the enviroment of him mixed with a slight gentle flame smell touch. When you looked straight you saw a large circular balcony with double doors Roxas usually kept open to keep the room alive. Although it was winter, the room always stayed warm from the candles being lit all the time.  
The balcony had the most beautiful view that Namine craved to see all the time at reminded her of a balcony where the girl leaning over it would be kissed from the boy standing on something kissing her from below. When you walked out, there was a huge hearted moon shining down and small snowflakes laying themselves onto the balcony's lovley designed railing top and slowly stacking up to make a white cover on it. Namine walked across the room past the bed to her left and to the double doors with the white curtains that flowed in slight breeze every now and then. She looked up at the moon, not even affected by the cool air and smiled. The snowflakes where always so white that they blended right in with the beautiful blonde's little white dress. Her daze was so lost in the moon and the little flake that floated in front of her face as her eyes followed it downward till it blended in with the rest on the railing's top, she watched every beautiful detail in it as it did so. As Namine started at the stars, she felt the most gentlest touch of comfort around her waist that felt like soft hands. Knowing exactly who it was, the blonde's reaction of smiled changed from amazement to an instant comfort zone smile. Roxas gently blew on her neck as she turned toward him and giggled from it tickling her. She looked into his eyes and got lost in them instead of the stars she was at once.  
"You're late", she said.  
"When am I not?" Roxas replied teasingly.  
"It's been 3 days...I missed you...alot."  
Roxas's smile turned into a face of concern.  
he exhaled and explained to her knowing it would hurt her even more said to her," I might have to go again..."  
Namine's face grew more and more disapointed. He knew that this hurted her just as much as it did him.  
The organization was always sending him on more and more missions that where harder and took longer.  
Her eyes started to water a bit and he placed his hand on her pink cheek and moved down to her chin to lift her face to make contact with his deep blue eyes. "I want to see you more."  
"How?", he replied.  
"I'm so afraid of just losing you all together anymore, I guesse."  
Roxas paused and started to talk,  
"Namine, you know you mean the world to me. I wish the organization wasn't sending me out as much as they did but the more I see you the more I grow to you and I think I'm..." Roxas exhaled again and started continued.  
" I think I'm in love with you."  
As he started to walk beside her to walk to rail of the balcony, she gently grabbed his hand and without as much as moving from the position she was in when she turned to him in the first place, she whispered over her shoulder.  
"Prove it." He turned toward her with a serious face and walked up behind her with namine still in the same position grasping his hand gently, he changed their hand position by slipping his wrist up so his palm could come in contact with her's and he slowly slipped his fingers into where they fit perfectly with hers.

Namine turned while still looking down she began to look up slowly as Roxas got closer to her face with his eyes half way open about to close. She compied this as well and gave a slight squeze to his hand as a slight fright but a green light for Roxas to move in. He perfeormed every move as slowly as he could as if he had all the time in the world, or for that pressed his forhead up against hers and they both felt each other's slight breath outakes. Roxas teased namine a bit by skimming his lips across her's but not making complete contact just yet. She was in another world loving the feeling being compressed by this when he finally pressed his lips on hers and she tightened her eyes to endure his taste. For a few seconds no motion had taken place until Namine decided to feel more of him by moving her lips more. Shocked, Roxas' eyes opened a little but then closed again slowly and he moved his hands from her shoulder from where he held her the whole time and moved them up the side of her neck, to her face touching her cheeks, to the back of her neck entagling his fingers into her blonde hair. He kissed her more as their tonges met and moved together as one. Namine felt as if she wasn't even standing.  
She was in so much enjoyment of whatever the feeling she had was, she slowly craved more. She brought her hands up and placed it on Roxas' black coat around his lower stomache area and slowly moved them up to his chest.  
Roxas' hand went from her neck and explored more of Namine's body and found it's way to cuffing a small part of her left breast. Namine's heart was racing with questions like, " What is this?"  
but she still didn't care. She let out a tiny moan a grabbed Roxas to pull him closer to wear they where molding each others bodies. They continued the moment for a few seconds exploring more and more. Roxas slowly pulled away so Namine didn't think he was rejecting this or more importantly,  
her. He looked into her eyes, grabbed her hand and led her to the dimlighted,  
Candle lit room. Where they continued the kissing on the comfort of his bed. He wasn't about to take her for advantage and he made it clear by not moving any farther down then her waist and no farther above then her mid thigh. With high respect by this, Namine was confused between mixed thoughts of persuading on farther or keeping it the way it was, she knew she would soon want more of him but was she ready? Roxas on his bed grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up to where she was sitting on him kissing him from above with small locks of hair falling into her face and slightly into his. He moved them as he slighty grabbed at them to the back of her neck where she laced her fingers through his hair aswell. She moved her hands down to his neck to his shoulders where she tugged at him and slightly pulled him back to where he was on top of her holding himself up from his mid chest and above her face yet, laying on her a little bit as well .  
No words where spoken, just slight eye contacts every now and then. Roxas was afraid of what he was about to do, he didn't want to give his pretty boy,yet bad boy reputation he never asked for from the organiztion a more defined definition. They pulled away for a moment with her hands around his neck.  
They looked as if they wanted to say something but the words inside their heads where so loud they didn't know how to say them. Namine smiled slightly then with a romantic straight face with her mouth open a little she moved her hands up to Roxas' hood and pulled it over his head covering his face and pulling him back down to kiss her at the same time.  
As inocent as Namine was, she was very atracted to Roxas' "bad boy" side he had every now and then. Roxas gave Namine a slight romatic look with his eye lids halfway down while repeating his famous tease of barley making lip contact with her's and skimming his lips back and forth without completly kissing her lips but feeling them, then skimmed his lips down to press them on her fragile neck. Roxas kissing her neck, slowly moved his hand up her leg, pushing her dress up with it. His black glove came in contact with her skinny naked waste and moved forward with his hands showing Namine how much he missed her and how much he is going to when he leaves again. Namine's last thought she could remember throughout the night of it all was,  
" I guesse I'm ready." 


End file.
